Storm (warriors)
by LeopardFang
Summary: Thunderstripe has always been a loner, She loves her life and her few close friends, but a clan has began to form- a clan that wants to take away her home she's always known. She has been asked to join, if she did she could keep her home and her friends, but her life would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1** _

** THUNDERSTRIPE**

I stood still and silent. The forest hid my small brown and gray tabby pelt perfectly. There slight movement a field mouse. My forest green eyes flashed as I pounced and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

Sound a cat I stood up and my sharp hunter eyes looked for an enemy there a big black tabby Tom with bright white paws. He turned and I saw he had bright green eyes and a small dash of white on his forehead. I narrowed my eyes he was easily twice my size if possible I'd avoid a fight. I dipped my head. "Thunderstripe" I said pronouncing my name. He dipped his head "Nightstorm" he said in return. I returned to my prey as he walked off.

Another cat came but I didn't look up, I already knew who it was. Suddenly the cat stole my mouse. I looked up to see a brown tabby she-cat with sharp yellow eyes. I narrowed my eyes and we play fight. Eventually we settle down and finish the prey. "it tastes worse now because you ,Bramblefang, over here had to get it covered in dirt." She shrugged. "Well if you hadn't been taunting me with it Ms. Thunderstripe, I wouldn't have taken it" Thunderstripe raised her head and gave her a mock glare. "I didn't taunt you" she said defensive. "Yeah you did" she says slowly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

**NIGHTSTORM **

I looked at the two tabby she-cats I was ordered to watch them by my leader to find if they were the ones stealing their prey and killing their warriors. I doubted it they seemed to catch their own prey and the gray and brown one avoided a fight. I turned away only to find myself face to face with the gray and brown tabby she-cat with the forest green eyes. "What are you doing here" she asked dangerously as the other she-cat appered flashing her yellow eyes at me. "I was ordered to" I blurted. "By whom" Thunderstripe said. "Shadestar" I said. I knew that I could take these two out easily but thought it'd be better if he didn't so I just glared at them. She looked at me suspiciously. "did you kill my sister" I blurted. She looked confused for a moment "No" "did you" I asked the other she-cat. "no Bramblefang didn't" Thunderstripe said.

"I'll leave now." I said and stalked off, but I looked back to see that Bramblefang was glaring at me but Thunderstripe's gaze had softened.

_**So what do you think? Do you like it so far? Please comment and thanks for reading should update soon sorry it's a small chapter.**_

_**-Leopardfang**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

THUNDERSTRIPE

I woke to the sound of a screech. _Bramblefang _I thought and rushed through the forest the wind whipping at my short fur. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as it started pouring rain. _Find shelter _my mind screamed but I had to help Bramblefang.

Then I saw a fight. It was not fair. Three big toms, two agile she-cats and two young cats surrounded Bramblefang. She was a great fighter much better than myself, but she was really outnumbered.

I lunged at a big ginger tom and lightning flashes making my now bloody claws shine in the darkness. I was at her side and fought viciously but blood soon puddled beneath my feet. Suddenly I lunged at a big tom and clung to his back. "Get off of our territory" I screeched "or face the consequences" I told him. A cat pounced on me her claws ranking my side.

"Leave or I'll kill him" I say as Bramblefang pounces on a she-cat "same here" she says her yellow eyes flashing. The cats scram and I jump of the tom's big back and Bramblefang releases her hold on the she-cat and they run off as BrambleFang yells "Don't come back"

"thank you" Bramblefang said. "No problem let's go find shelter" I respond.

BRAMBLEFANG

_Thunderstripe saved my life I almost died today. But why? Why attack me? _A thousand questions raced through my mind.

My leg had a bad bloody cut and a bite mark showed on my shoulder but otherwise I was fine besides a few small cuts and bruises _and the fact my head feels like it's gonna fall off. _I thought.

I shook my head and looked at Thunderstripe she had a nasty set of claw marks on her side and a small cut on her neck but was otherwise fine. Then I remembered how Thyme helped stop infections. I went in look for Thyme and found some by the cave entrance.

I ground in up and put some on Thunderstripe's side at first she tensed but soon relaxed. I put some on my leg and shoulder. Before walking outside I gathered the herbs and put them on a shelf in case we would need them again.

"Make a fine medicine cat" I heard and turned quickly. It was the big black tabby with big white paws and that dash on his head. I glared at him. I didn't like him not one bit. "What are you doing here" I asked as Thunderstripe appered at my side.

"I came to offer you to join Stormclan" He said. I stiffened "the same cats that attacked us in our own territory." I sneered. He froze "that was you" he said curious. Than he saw Thunderstripe's side and my blood coated shoulder. His eyes widened as he really noticed our muddy bloody pelts and the hatred in our eyes.

He took a step back. "can you tell me what happened" I growled at him but started talking. "I was going for a night hunt just like I always do when cats appered a light ginger Tom told me to leave I said 'No this is my territory' then they all attacked me. I fought them but I was outnumbered Thunderstripe appered and helped me fight we managed to stop the fight by the only means we could- threats- then they left and we went for shelter from the storm." I finished the story and Thunderstripe started talking "we have always hunted there, lived there and now we hear a lot more cat fights and get in one all because of your clan." She said and stepped forward to the cat that was almost twice her size "But we won't back down this is our territory and you'll a fool to think we're going to leave" she said glaring into the tom's bright eyes with hatred. I stepped beside her and lashed out a claw notching his ear. "Something to remember us by" she said focusing her yellow eyes on him.

_**Do you like this chapter? Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading should update soon. –Leopardfang**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

NIGHTSTORM

I ran headlong into the thick forest, the rain pelted my thick black fur so hard it hurt, thunder shook the sky, and lightning flashed. My big white paws were caked in mud my heart racing.

_I remember her once bright eyes. She was my sister my only constant and then she was killed. _

_Then came the Tom with his growing clan saying if he joined they would for sure find his sister's murderer. I fulfilled my end of the bargain hunting, fighting metering but murdering innocent cats was not part of the deal. _

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the looming shape of a cat in front of me until it was too late.

THUNDERSTRIPE

I collapsed when a big black cat landed on top of me. He slid off and I stumbled to my feet.

When I righted myself I saw Nightstorm in front of me, but he seemed different. His pelt was soaked and his paws were covered in mud. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he said.

I cut to the chase. "You look different" I commented.

"I left the clan" He blurted.

NIGHTSTORM

"Why" she asked. I stiffed. "I didn't like how they dealt with territory." I said.

She sneered. "Know the feeling" she sighed.

"Your upset about something" I say cautiously.

"Bramblefang is tired of fighting for every piece of prey, so she left" Thunderstripe said.

"For the second time of my life everything I knew is gone" she whispered under her breath.

She was deep in concentration with her paws close together and her tail twitching. Then she opened her eyes and smirked.

"let's fight fire with fire"

_**So this chapter wasn't the best and it's a cliffhanger. because you want to know what her idea is right? Well thanks for reading please comment should update today –Leopardfang**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

THUNDERSTRIPE

"if we make allies with other rouges that are losing their territory we can have a sizable chance at winning" I said, "about how many cats are in the clan"

"18" he replies.

"we will hurt and scare them but we won't kill" I say. He nods in reply. Then a sharp yelp pierces the air.

I run toward the sound and see three young cats, Two pure white toms with orange-yellow eyes and a russet and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. About 9 cats circle them. One white tom is obviously a really good fighter with a strong and fast athletic build while the other is an obvious great hunter with strong powerful back legs and slightly tilted ears. The she-cat looks like both a hunter and a fighter with fast powerful legs.

I lunge into the battle with Nightstorm at my side. We help the young cats fight and soon we win the battle.

I turn toward the young cats. "Thunderstripe" I say dipping my head. "Nightstorm" I hear Nightstorm say beside me.

"Russetsky" the she-cat says. "Snowclaw" the fighter says. "Icebite" the hunter says.

"those cats were from a clan. That is trying to steal all this territory from us. We don't want them to. So we are gathering cats to help join the fight against them. Will you join" I asked the cats.

"This is my territory and they will not steal it from me" Russetsky said, "I will fight with you"

I turned toward Snowclaw and Icebite. They exchanged a look then said "we will join you in this battle"

I stepped into a small clearing. The cave me and Bramblefang had found stood on one side and trees surrounded the rest of the clearing.

"In the clearing we can exchange fighting skills and hunting skills" I said, "We sleep in that cave you should sleep in the cave as well so you can get an early start on hunting and training but if you would rather sleep elsewhere you can"

"You can hunt when you want and where you want" I continued, "if you get into a fight a small group of cats will come to your aid while the rest guard the camp and continue training"

"Nightstorm, Icebite, and Snowclaw stay and guard camp, Russetsky come with me to see who else wants to join" I say and Russetsky appears at my side. I began to walk towards territory I don't go to very often Knowing that eventually we would run into some cats.

I was correct I saw a long haired sand colored tom and a gray she-cat with brown speckles. They watched us approach and when we got there I explained about the clan and the battle and how the camp worked.

The Tom approached us and I saw he limped one of his back legs was broken, but his other legs were stronger because of it. "I will join you" he said. "as will I, though I am more of a healer than a fighter, I can heal the wounds of the cats that get injured" she said. I nodded.

"I'm Russetsky by the way" I heard Russetsky say beside me. "I'm Thunderstripe" I say.

"Grayleaf" the she-cat said, "Sandpelt" The tom said. "I want to see this camp of yours" Grayleaf said. I nodded and turned towards the camp. They followed me and when I got close to camp, Nightstorm, Snowclaw and Icebite walked up to us.

"Welcome to camp" I said. "this is Nightstorm, Snowclaw and Icebite" I said dipping my head to the cats.

Grayleaf and Sandpelt pronounced their names and Grayleaf described that she was a healer. "Do you have any herbs" She asked me.

"Yes but not much" I replied and led her to the cave. Where there was parsley, marigold and cobwebs.

She looked at me "I will need to collect some herbs" she said. I nodded and asked, "Can I join you" She nodded and we left camp.

NIGHTSTORM

I watched the she-cats leave, Then faced the other cats, "Sandpelt and Russetsky guard camp. Snowclaw, Icebite let's exchange fighting moves" I said. "No claws" I said and they nodded.

Then a sharp yelp pierced the air. I ran towards the yelp and saw 7 cats surrounding Sandpelt and Russetsky. I jumped beside them and saw Snowclaw and Icebite do the same, now it was 5 to 7. We managed to win the fight and they turned tail.

Then Thunderstripe and Grayleaf appered carrying herbs in their mouth's delicately. "come to the cave all of you that were in the battle" Grayleaf said. I did as she said walking to the cave.

THUNDERSTRIPE

"I'll guard camp" I said, though usually there were three people guarding camp they needed there wounds checked out so that left me. I walked around the clearing thinking and well as being alert. _If we get more people to join we should have 4 cats guard camp. _I thought. _While the rest hunt, train, or gather herbs. _

_While Grayleaf gathers herbs a cat should come with her because alone she would be very outnumbered _I thought. _ All cats can hunt alone or with friends and they just call if they need help._

_**Hello sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for reading please comment. –Leopardfang**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

THUNDERSTRIPE

I ran my feet pounding on the hard ground. The clan was coming together nicely. Two more cats had already joined,

Wildfire, a orange tabby tom with bright green eyes, and, Stormfeather, a brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

They were both excellent warriors, and we were still finding more cats every day.

STORMFEATHER

My brown tabby pelt shone as I ran, following Thunderstripe. I was on patrol with her, Icebite and Snowclaw. I knew Nightstorm, Russetsky, and Sandpelt were guarding camp, and that Grayleaf would be pacing impatiently for us to get back so she could get more herbs to add to her store.

Then we heard a screech and ran toward the sound, to see a brown tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes, Thunderstripe walked toward the cat, "Bramblefang" she said.

"Thunderstripe" the tabby said in a weak, scratchy voice.

"What happened" Thunderstripe asked her voice laced with concern.

"I got sick so they though me out of the clan" The brown tabby said.

"Well let's take you to Grayleaf" The tabby said,

"are you sure we can trust her" I asked Thunderstripe. She nodded and Bramblefang looked at me with surprise.

"so you replaced me" she said then noticed the two white toms at my side.

"We are making a force big enough to defeat the clan" Thunderstripe said.

BRAMBLEFANG

I followed Thunderstripe and the other cats while Thunderstripe explained how the camp worked. After a while I saw a sand colored tom, a russet colored she-cat with a white chin and then Nightstorm.

I blinked at them in surprise. "That's Sandpelt, Russetsky and you know Nightstorm" Thunderstripe explained and walked toward the cave I and Thunderstripe had stayed in after the first fight with the clan.

A gray she-cat with brown, tan and black speckles was there pacing. "Finally your back, who is she" The cat asked.

"That's Bramblefang" Thunderstripe said beside me, The other cats Thunderstripe had told me where Russetsky, Snowclaw and Icebite had drifted to the middle of the clearing and were training while Stormfeather had gone on patrol.

"Grayleaf" the gray she-cat said I dipped my head on instinct.

"let's see what's wrong with you" She said and I followed her to a moss bed where she told me to rest at.

THUNDERSTRIPE

"Nightstorm, Sandpelt, and I will go on recruiting patrol, Snowclaw, Icebite, Russetsky and Stormfeather guard camp, Grayleaf do you need to collect herbs?" I said. Grayleaf shook her head.

"ok come with me, recruiting patrol" I said, and chatted with Nightstorm and Sandpelt as we walked off and out of the corner of my eye I saw Russetsky greet Snowclaw and Icebite.

Then a screech pierced the air and I ran faster than I had thought possible. I heard Nightstorm and Sandpelt on my heels.

Ten cats were fighting 4 cats, Snowclaw, Icebite Russetsky and Stormfeather. I lunged beside them and felt Nightstorm and Sandpelt slide beside me.

I snarled and sunk my teeth into a black cat with dark brown eyes. He screeched and I clawed at his face he fell unconscious and I saw Stormfeather being attacked by 3 cats at once. I pounced on one of the cats back. My claws were soon scarlet and my muzzle red, thought my pelt was scarlet with my own blood. I took him down and turned and saw Stormfeather fighting a cat I helped her and It soon went down.

Then I realized Russetsky, Snowclaw and Icebite were working together to fight off cats and that Sandpelt and Nightstorm were fighting together. I felt like I was about to burst with pride when the other cats stormed off carrying the unconscious.

"That will give them something to think about before they invade our camp again" Stormfeather hissed beside me, but her voice sounded far away.

"Thunderstripe, Thunderstripe" she said in a panicked voice, "Grayleaf"

The gray medicine cat ran over to me, "Stormfeather get some cobwebs, she's losing a lot of blood"

My eyes closed and I heard Nightstorm's soothing voice "it's alright" he said, "Try to stay awake"

I tried but I couldn't.

_Will I die today? _I thought.

_**Hello, thanks for reading should update soon. Please comment -Leopardfang**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

THUNDERSTRIPE

I woke to voices, they were arguing. I raised my head and the arguing stopped immediately and Bramblefang, Nightstorm and Stormfeather rushed to me. Then a grey she-cat pushed them back and I saw it was Greyleaf.

"Eat this" the medicine cat said her soft green eyes blinking at me. I swallowed them. "what happened" I asked, "The last thing I remember was the battle am I hurt?"

"your wounds are healing but your head was knocked pretty bad we weren't sure if you would wake" the medicine cat said.

"I did" I said and she nodded, "it has been 3 days"

I blinked surprised, "you should stay here for the rest of the day to see if you are fully better"

I stood and shook my fur. "I'm fine; I, Nightstorm, Stormfeather, and Bramblefang should go on patrol to find more recruits"

I walked out of the den despite Grayleaf's constant talking telling me to stay. Nightstorm appered at my side, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said and leaped on the rock I jumped on when I announced patrols and was surprised to find black fur on the rock, I glanced at Nightstorm,

"Yea I made patrols while you were ill" he said nervously as if he expected to be punished. Instead I purred "thank you, you would be my deputy if we were a clan" He looked surprised. I smiled at him.

Russetsky, Icebite, Snowclaw and Wildfire appered just getting back from patrol, "Wildfire, Sandpelt, Icebite and Snowclaw go on border patrol" I said and they left.

Grayleaf appered, "Can I go get herbs, we are running low" she said impatiently and I nodded, "take Russetsky with you"

Then I left I saw the cats I had called for the recruiting patrol follow me. I stiffed when I smelled a horrible stench of blood and sickness,

"Green cough" Bramblefang said. "and blood" I said, Walking toward the smell.

When we got there I saw two black and white kits playing, rolling around in the dirt. Then a Black tom stood in front of me and his eyes looked red in the light. I blinked and they looked amber again.

Then Three cats appered at his side, a white she-cat with sharp green eyes, a grey tom with sky blue eyes, and a brown she-cat with soft green eyes. The smell of sickness reeked from the grey, white, and brown cats. While I saw dried blood coat the black tom's shoulder.

"We mean you no harm" I started and told them of the clan we were making, the grey, white and brown cats looked interested but the black tom said, "No we will not join" he said then Grayleaf and Russetsky appered with herbs clamped in their jaws.

"you have green cough" Gray leaf said, "come to camp I have the herbs to treat you there" she said, then the one of the black and white kits started a coughing fit her green eyes open wide.

Greyleaf grabbed some green leaves with spiky edges and rushed toward the kit but the black tom blocked her way. "Do you want her to die" she said to him her soft green eyes narrowed, he slowly moved and the cat gave a leaf to the kit,

"Chew this it should help with the coughing" Greyleaf told the kit who wolfed down the leaf. She made a face "it was bitter" she said but the coughing had stopped.

"Come with me unless you want this kit to die" Greyleaf snarled, "without herbs she surely will"

The cats followed Greyleaf and the brown she-cat leaned toward me. I froze my claws unsheathe and then I hear her whisper, "my name is Heathertail, the white she-cat is Frostfur, the grey tom is Flightfeather, and the black tom is Darkclaw" I relaxed and she continued "the kit with green eyes is Hopekit and the one with blue eyes is Berrykit"

"I'm Thunderstripe, The black tom is Nightstorm, the brown tabby with green eyes is Stormfeather, the brown tabby with yellow eyes is Bramblefang, The russet she-cat is Russetsky and the Gray speckled one is Grayleaf" I explained.

Then Sandpelt, Wildfire, Icebite and Snowclaw appear, Heathertail tenses beside me and I whisper their names to her. "They are sick Grayleaf is going to treat them" I say to the patrol which relaxes and we walk into camp.

The newcomer's walk into the den and Grayleaf reaches for herbs which she gives to all the cats but Darkclaw. I watch quietly as Grayleaf asks Darkclaw if she can treat his shoulder. He hissed "No" and she turned to the other cats, that stand awkwardly chewing green leaves.

A war screech broke the silence and I ran out to see that the cats had come around again with a few more cats. "Warriors attack, but show mercy" I screamed and we fought. A cat's claws across my ear and I yelped in pain when part of it sailed through the air. I lunged at the cat with fierceness that he lacked, and he soon went down, On instinct I looked toward the medicine den to see two cats had sneaked over to kill the sick cats and kittens.

HOPEKIT

I watched in fear, but stood bravely in front of Frostfur who was coughing up blood, and Grayleaf who was helping her, my sister stood at my side. Heathertail, Flightfeather and Darkclaw had joined the fight, but Greyleaf insisted Frostfur stay, and I was glad she had. Frostfur was too sick to fight.

I wasn't as sick but two full grown cats against too sick kittens wasn't good odds. Then the gray and brown tabby from earlier was in front of me shielding us from harm.

"Thunderstripe" My sister Berrykit shrieked. Thunderstripe's claw went toward his face and in a moment she called "Nightstorm" and the big black tabby was beside her.

THUNDERSTRIPE

_This battle needs to end now. _I thought eying the blood soaked ground I jumped onto the cat in front of me and called, "EVERYONE STOP"

They froze and saw my teeth less than an inch from the cats throat, "Leave now or I'll kill him" I said calmly. The other cats left but a grey she-cat stayed put. She approached me and I saw she looked concerned for the tom. I pushed him towards her, "Leave" I said and they ran off.

HEATHERTAIL

I saw Flightfeather approach me, "are you hurt" he asked me his voice laced with concern. I shook my head yes, "are you?" I asked him.

He shook his head no as collapsed onto the ground. Greyleaf ran to him and Thunderstripe jumped onto a rock, "Is anyone badly hurt" she asked and no one said anything but Greyleaf "Flightfeather is but I don't think anyone else is" Thunderstripe nodded and stumbled down, _wait stumbled is she hurt. _I wondered and saw that Greyleaf was concerned the same way.

Then I walked to see if Flightfeather was okay.

THUNDERSTRIPE

I almost fell off the rock. My head was pounding. I shook my head _I'm fine _I thought _relax._

"Greyleaf do you have the herbs to treat him with" I asked, she nodded and I jumped back onto the rock, "Nightstorm take a border patrol choose three cats to take" said and jumped off the rock.

"Stormfeather, Russetsky, and Icebite" he called and they left. I felt a pang of jealousy at him and Stormfeather but quickly shook it off. I saw Bramblefang and Russetsky walk to the training area and the newcomers were rushed to the Medicine den by Greyleaf.

I blinked wondering if the cats would stay when they were fully healed. Then I padded to the woods to get some prey to eat.

I sniffed the air and got into a hunter's position when I smelled the faint mouse. I kicked my back feet and landed with my front paws on the mouse. I sunk my claws into it and ate it slowly, savoring the sweet taste.

Then the smell of dog filled my lungs and I stepped back quickly. Then I saw it was huge, a young female dane I realized I had heard stories of the huge dogs, but had never seen one in person. I was white with black patches and it's ears were messed up, one stood straight up and one was straight sideways.

It turned towards me and I saw one of it's eyes were a light blue and one was a dark brown.

It turned toward me and watched me I started to walk off and to my surprise it followed me slowly I bolted and it caught up to me running beside me Then cats appered and hissed at one cat brought a claw across the space right between his eyes. It jerked back surprised at I jumped in front of it. "It didn't try to hurt you" I yelped, "But now it will" I said.

The dog barked deeply. And jumped in front of me pulling it's jaws back so that it revealed sharp teeth. It towered over the cats and they turned tail. Then it turned to me wagging its tail. "Hello" I said.

It barked, "hello my names Cappy" it said. I blinked "you speak cat" I said surprised, "and dog and fox" she said.

"I'm Thunderstripe" I said. "do you want to play fight" she asked and I pink tongue broke through her teeth. "sure" I said, but then another dane appered, It was tan and black and had beautiful brown eyes. "my deputy and mentor" Cappy said. I blinked; she had moved her head so it was raised tall and proud. "sand" she said, "you might want to leave" Cappy whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

I slowly backed away and ran off, right into Nightstorm. He noted my heavy breathing and dirty fur.

"what happened" he asked. "Shh" I said and walked away from the danes. I wasn't sure if Sand had even noticed me, and I didn't want her to.

When we were far enough away I explained what had happened. He looked surprised I jumped on the rock. "A Dane pack lives close by, don't attack they don't mean you harm, but are very dangerous, just stay away from them" I said and my clan nodded, _wait my clan since when are we a clan. _I though and yawned it wasn't late but I was exhausted, _It must be because of the head injury. _I think and went to sleep.

_**Hello, If you want to add an OC you can put it in the reviews! and I would like to thank you guys for reviewing. BTW after this short message I will start putting you OC's and reviewers down I'll put what I have now. -Leopardfang**_

_**OC'S**_

_**blackclaw made the characters Darkclaw, Flightfeather and Heathertail. **_

_**REVIEWERS**_

_**warrrrrorsosos**_

_**xMoonstreamx**_

_**KJM199914**_

_**blackclaw**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

THUNDERSTRIPE

My head was pounding and sunlight stained my gray and brown tabby pelt. I tried my move and a wave of pain and nausea come over me. I could hear voices.

"what happened"

"I don't know she just… collapsed"

I tried to move and a yelp escaped my mouth. I opened my eyes just barely to see Greyleaf and a bunch of green and purple dots. Stormfeather, Nightstorm, and Bramblefang were just behind her.

Then more voices but they were whispers. I closed my eyes and concentrated on them. "prophecy" I heard and saw a light grey she-cat, whose blue eyes twinkled in the darkness.

"A storm shall rise, and Dry Lightning will break the calm. Thunder is brave, bold and strong, and is the only hope to defeat the storm. Lightning knows this and will try to turn Thunder's furious loyalty and love into revenge and rage, but be fearless Thunder you are the forest's only hope." The cat said and began to fade.

"No stop, what do you mean, who are you, who's Lightning " I yell but she is already gone. I open my eyes and jump up, the agonizing pain gone.

NIGHTSTORM

Pain shot through me and I fell, and saw Ashstar. "Ashstar?" I said unbelieving that the gray she-cat is really there.

"I have a prophecy" she said and lowered her head,

"A storm shall rise and dry lightning will break the calm. Thunder is brave bold and strong, and the only hope to defect the storm. Lightning knows this and will try to turn Thunder's furious loyalty and love into revenge and rage, but be fearless Night only you can convince Thunder otherwise. Thunder is the forest's only hope, and only you can save Thunder from loss's deep claws."

"Ashstar no don't leave" I screamed as she began to fade.

GREYLEAF

"What happened" I asked and bent down beside Thunderstripe, she lay limp then she whimpered when she moved her paw to stand. Her eyes opened half way and she saw us then she closed her eyes and lay limp. Her tail tip twitched and her left ear flicked back.

I watched her. I knew that her tail tip twitching and her left ear flick were signs of concentration. _But what is she concentrating on?_ I wondered, but I knew what it was. I tried to shake off the memory but I knew it was useless.

I was picking herbs and a small brown she-cat with leaf green eyes flicked her ear as she helped me. My apprentice Mousepaw, I could remember her wide eyes when I took her to see the territory, how she had listened intently when learning herbs, and had coaked her head when she was confused.

I was medicine cat at the time in my clan named Leafclan, but then a good for nothing yellow she-cat named Lightningstrike had come to her clan and ruined _everything._

She told _fake_ stories about _fake_ clans. About _fake _medicine cats that had _fake _mates, about _fake _evil cats in Starclan, and then she had told a _fake _story about how her clan was destroyed form within and that she had come to stop it from happing again. So she chose the great medicine cat and 2 warriors. So me, Nightstorm, and Blackclaw were forced to leave.

Before Lightningstrike though I had a vision and then right after I had mine my apprentice had had it. She was concentrating in her sleep on a voice and on a dead cat. I swallowed trying not to think of the memory of Lightningstrike.

"Exactly, what happened" I asked.

"She was on border patrol with me, Nightstorm and Stormfeather, and then suddenly she froze and collapsed" Bramblefang said. Then Nightstorm collapsed and his claws slid out. "Ashstar" he said.

I froze trying to control my breathing as Thunderstripe exclaimed "No stop, what do you mean? who are you?"

_Defiantly a prophecy _I thought, then Froze at her next words, "Who's Lightning"

"Ashstar, No don't leave" Nightstorm says and then his eyes open. His breathing heavy, "L-Lightning" he says his voice hysterical. Blackclaw and Sandpelt appear a moment later by his side, their eyes wide.

"He's in shock" I yell and say "Everyone back away from him" They backed away and turn to run to my den but Bramblefang is running out of the den with the herbs I need clutched in her mouth. I take them quickly and give them to Nightstorm, "chew them" I say and chews them his eyes open wide.

Thunderstripe crouches next to him when I am done treating him. Her forest green eyes, that remind me of Mousepaw's opened wide. She crouches next to him. Sandpelt and Blackclaw lay down beside him and Thunderstripe places her small gray and brown tabby head down next to his and closes her eyes.

They had become close, almost more than friends though I doubted they would admit it. I turned back to my cave and see the other members of our ragtag group settle together in the cave beside me, except for Nightstorm, Thunderstripe, Sandpelt and Blackclaw.

Heathertail and Stormfeather lay beside each other with Hopekit and Berrykit, while Snowclaw, and Icebite had already fallen asleep in a pile. They had grown used to their friends and it was cold so they lay close to hide from the cold.

Stormfeather, Wildfire, Russetsky and Frostfur were doing a border patrol. While the rest of the clan lay with Nightstorm who had fainted because of the herbs I gave him.

Soon Sandpelt and Blackclaw padded in and Sandpelt laid next to me while Blackclaw padded over to the pile of 4 which now had loud snoring coming from it.

I yawned and set my head down on one Sandpelt's front legs and I dreamed of Mousepaw and Ashstar and the rest of Leafclan like I did every night only my kinda clan was there to and Sandpelt was by my side.

I didn't sleep long though I was awoken by a screech. I jumped up and the rest of the warriors ran out the door. I walked to the entrance and saw them battling.

Nightstorm had woken and found Sandpelt's side like they always did in battle. While Thunderstripe and Stormfeather fought side by side. They had become friends and I had seen Bramblefang shoot them a few jealous looks, because she used to be Thunderstripe's best friend. I found her by Heathertail and they were fighting like friends. That's good she found a friend. Russetsky had found Snowclaw and Icebite and they were fighting together- no surprise there.

I saw Flightfeather and Frostfur were defending the kits, _but where were Darkclaw and Wildfire?_

There I saw him he was laying on the ground with a black and white she-cat stood over him. Darkclaw's eyes looked red in the sunlight while the she-cat's were light green. Then the cat saw Hopekit and Berrykit, with enemy cats protecting them. He stopped and his eyes widened. "Sharpstar" the she-cat yelled and I ran over to Darkclaw who groaned as I put herbs on his side wound.

The she-cat watched me. A black tom walked over to her, "yes deputy" he said.

"I thought my kits died" The she-cat said. The black tom's yellow eyes glittered in the darkness. "Well our kits apparently are not dead" he said.

"Liar" the she-cat said and lunged at him. her claws came back red with blood while the Tom lay dead at her feet. "Leave" the she-cat commanded and the rival clan left exchanging glances.

"Olivestar" a yellow she-cat said. "Leave Lightningsky" The she-cat said and I saw Nightstorm try to lunge at her but other cats held him back. Lightningstrike or Lightningsky is her name now sneered and ran off.

Then I saw Wildfire. He was breathing heavy and a cut from his ear to his front leg. I rushed to him and used a cobweb to stop the bleeding and Stormfeather appeared by his side with a worried look on her face. I quickly patched him up and said "He'll be fine, but he needs to rest" I say and Stormfeather helps me carry him to the cave. Sandpelt and Nightclaw carry Blackclaw to the cave while Olivestar stood looking at the commotion.

_**Hello, sorry this chapter is confusing but it was necessary to introduce Lightningstrike/sky. I should update soon. –Leopardfang**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

THUNDERSTRIPE

I watched to newcomer with narrowed eyes. Oliveshimmer said that her clan had lied to her and that she was no longer a Stormclan leader or deputy so she took her warrior name and said she would join The resistance. Yes we now had a name I named it.

The Resistance.

Oliveshimmer was now a member and Frostfur, Wildfire and Darkclaw had healed. I still didn't like Oliveshimmer but I just needed to warm up to her, just like I had the other cats.

"Hello, helllloooo" Stormfeather said. I turned to her, "yes" I said. She slapped her brown striped tail in my face and I sneezed.

"aren't you glad that Wildfire is out" Stormfeather said absent mildly then she realized what she said and quickly said, "Frostfur and Darkclaw to"

I rolled my eyes, "You should just tell him that you like him" I said. "NO" she screeched and blushed when Bramblefang and Heathertail glanced at her.

"I'll go tell him then" I said and smirked,

"No or I'll tell everyone that you like-" I slapped my tail in her mouth and sighed. Giving her a 'you win look'.

Then Nightstorm, Frostfur, Darkclaw, and Russetsky came back from a patrol. I glance at Nightstorm nervously and he gave a reassuring smile. I had already told him. Stormfeather put a reassuring tail on my shoulder.

Then I jumped onto the rock. "The resistance is doing well, I have seen you all fight greatly well in the last minor battle, I think we are ready for an all-out attack" I said loudly. Cheers meet my words.

"Nightstorm and any other warriors that have been here for at least 3 month's come join me to form a battle plan" I said.

Nightstorm, Russetsky, Icebite, Snowclaw, Sandpelt, Wildfire and Stormfeather walked towards the cave.

"Bramblefang, Oliveshimmer, Heathertail and Flightfeather, go on border patrol" I said then turned to Greyleaf, "Grayleaf, Frostfur, and Darkclaw go gather herbs more than you usually need for a battle I want to be careful"

The patrol left and Greyleaf padded to the den to see what herbs she had. I padded over to the cave to help make a plan.

Nightstorm was talking and I sat beside him. "I know the basic layout of the building maybe we can ask Oliveshimmer for a more detailed version when they get back, but it's basically a small clearing surrounded by trees and a river to the left" He said using his claws to draw the camp. "There is a few dens, a leader den, a medicine den, a warrior den, a apprentice den, an elder den, and a nursery" he said marking each.

I tilted my head wondering why they had so many dens, when we have 1 cave and a medicine storage den. I blushed when Nightstorm looked at me and flicked my left ear in embarrassment.

Then I spoke up. "I was thinking that some of our good tree climbers should climb into the trees some of our warriors coming in for an attack and then I heard a few of the cats could swim so they could come by water. We would surround them. Then the rest of the warriors will switch with the first wave of warriors. Letting the first wave get their wounds treated then once they are done then the waves will switch. And continue until we have won the battle" I say, "for sure we should have mercy, leave them unconscious and let them escape in they run"

Russetsky looked at me asking permission to speak, I nodded, "I know that I Flightfeather, Heathertail and Bramblefang can climb trees" she said.

"That's a good number of people" I said and then Stormfeather spoke up, "Frostfur and Oliveshimmer can swim"

I nodded and said "the first wave will be Myself, Nightstorm, Stormfeather, and Sandpelt" I started. "The second wave will be Snowclaw, Icebite, Darkclaw and Wildfire"

"Both swimmers will come in on the first wave along with Russetsky and Flightfeather will jump in the first wave, Heathertail and Bramblefang will wait till the second."

They nodded at my choices. We walked outside. I saw Greyleaf was sorting the herbs for battle and the patrol had appered.

I jumped onto the rock. Every cats attention was on me. "There will be cats in the waters trees and on the ground and their will be two waves" I explained everything about the battle and when I finished Nightstorm walked up to me.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk" he asked me. I nodded and we walked into the forest. I sat down by a stream and turned to him. He was even more attractive in the near darkness. His snow white paws shining along with his bright green eyes.

He looked at me then he did something that surprised me. He leaned in and his nose touched mine. My tail found his and they twirled together. He pulled himself away from me concern in his gaze. My eyes found my paws. "Be careful Thunderstripe," he said then leaned closer. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. "I love you to" I whispered, "and you be careful as well" I said. "D-does this mean we are you know… M-mates"

He smiled at me. And we walked back to camp my heart beating fast in my chest. Stormfeather walked over to us and smirked when she saw us exchange a glance. Then I told my best friend everything.

"THAT'S GREAT" I Stormfeather screamed. My eyes widened and I concentrated on my paws. Then before I could stop her she ran around camp saying "Thunderstripe and Nightstorm are mates"

I concentrated on my paws and tried to yell "S-Stop" but all eyes were on me. I concentrated on my paws, "S-Stormfeather, w-why would y-you" I say my tone nervous, but then Nightstorm walks up and twins my tail with his.

_I hope he survives the battle_ I think, _I hope we both do, I hope we ALL do_

_**Well this chapter was a boring the- I'll shut up now. Anyway the battle is in the next chapter I should update soon. Please comment -Leopardfang **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

THUNDERSTRIPE

"follow me" I said as I stopped and rolled in a mud puddle, "To hide your scent and make you less noticeable" I said. The cats followed my lead rolling in the mud and followed me without making a sound.

We walked for a while in the darkness Before I twitched my tail to the left. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Frostfur and Oliveshimmer sneak off silently.

I Then flicked my tail to the right and Russetsky, Flightfeather, Heathertail and Bramblefang sneak off towards the trees. I looked and saw Russetsky sink her claws in the tree as she climbed up. When she was at the top she waited half a second before I saw her russet tail flick sideways.

The rest of us got into position and Then I flicked my tail and heard a screech as Russetsky and Flightfeather had jumped and sunk their claws into the two cats that had guarded the camp. Nightstorm, Stormfeather, Sandpelt and I lunged at cats and Frostfur and Oliveshimmer ran into the camp.

My claws dug into a cats back as my teeth sunk into another cat's hind leg. It screeched and I released it. It quickly ran. I turned and fought the other cat the cat pounced on me and it's claws sunk into my back. I then went limp and the she-cat released me. Then I lunged taking her by surprise as she thought I was dead. she fell unconscious as I poked her with my claw to see if she was really unconscious. she was.

I turned and lunged at cat that had just pounced on Russetsky. I clawed his side ducking from the paw that was aimed at my neck. Soon my teeth were against it's neck. I shoved him and he hit a tree.

I turned and saw that Flightfeather was surrounded by 4 cats. I lunged and attacked them and Stormfeather helped me. they soon fell and began to run. I saw Flightfeather had a large cut so I called "Retreat". Russetsky appeared beside me and we both helped carry him to safety.

GREYLEAF

First I saw Oliveshimmer and Frostfur who I ran up to and my eyes ran to the rest of the cats appeared. I saw Flightfeather was hurt the worst so I treated him putting cobwebs on his huge cut and cobwebs on the rest of his cuts before turning to the others and I spotted Nightstorm's blood soaked pelt. Quickly I dosed it in cobwebs. "Flightfeather and Nightstorm, have to stay in my den" I said.

The rest of the cats ran and the others appered.

I sighed in relief as all the cats appeared, none dead or seriously injured.

THUNDERSTRIPE

I ran quickly lunging into battle with Stormfeather at my side. I lunged and fought with the resistance.

Soon enough I found myself against the leader. Lightningstar or Lightningsky. I lunged my claws reaching her neck, Then she flipped me over. And her fangs bit into my ear ripping half of it off.

I yelped in pain bringing my back feet against her chest my claws sinking into her chest. I shoved her off flipping myself over.

I felt dizzy "Retreat" I yelled. My cats retreated, but Lightningstar blocked my path. She lunged and her claws strike my face. I yelped and lunged dragging my claws across her chest. She hissed in pain and more weight pounds onto me. I feel my consciousness slip away as claws dig at my flesh.

I feel myself being dragged but can't move Pain and terror seize me, because the merciless enemy has my life in her blood coated paws.

**Hey sorry if this was short and over-dramatic but I have a horrible writer's block. So sorry. Anyways thanks if you reviewed. Please review. -Leopardfang**


	10. Author's note

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a Loong time I have soccer games and practices everyday, Middle school, volunteer work at an animal rescue, TONS of homework, and five other stories that need updating. I know y'all hate excuses but I didn't want you to get all angry at me. Anyway I will hopefully find time to update this week, if not this week then early next week. **_

**_OH, and NO I will NOT kill Thunderstripe. Don't worry to much. _**

**_Thanx for reading even if it's just my rambling._**

_**-Leopardfang**_


End file.
